Electromagnetic relay has a wide range of applications in the area of aerospace, defense and civilian, and play roles of control, detection, protection and regulatory, and is one of the most basic electrical devices. The electromagnetic relay usually contains a permanent magnet in order to improve the sensitivity of the relay, to reduce the power consumption, its size, and its weight. One type of permanent magnets used in permanent-magnet relays provides a return force. And the other type is used as the armature component, involving the entire process of the relay action. However, currently these two types of permanent magnet relays have the following deficiencies: for the first type of electromagnetic relay with permanent magnets, most of its armature structures are asymmetry in order to achieve the closed magnetic circuit of the permanent magnet, So the index of the resistant centrifugal acceleration of the relay is lower, for the second type of the electromagnetic relay with a permanent magnet, it's difficult to adjust it, its productivity is low, and it is hard to assure its quality; In the other hand, for the armature is arranged coaxially with the static reed, the space utilization is low, the size of the static springs is limited, and the switch capacity of the relay is small.